Love Is War
by splashfire99
Summary: Nile and Kairi have an arguement and refuse to talk to each other. Kairi's "friend", Sasha, then takes the chance and steals Nile from Kairi, leaving her outraged. Nile/Kairi, with a bit of Kyoya/Hikaru in the later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: How dare...?

A broken picture lay smashed on the floor. A photo of Nile and Kairi. Kairi hadn't cared to pick it up. She was glaring down at it, her eyes tearing, but wild with rage. _It's all her! _She thought. _Two faced Sasha!_

An image of Nile and Sasha formed in her head. She screamed and punched the couch once. How she detested that image. Nile was supposed to be her boyfriend! How could he? And how could Sasha? "I'll get you one day, Sasha." Kairi vowed.

**Splashfire99: **Uh, this is the first time you've seen Kairi get this angry. And I know this prologue is kind of confusing, but I'll explain what's going on in the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 1: Hatred

Chapter 1: Hatred

This had all started with an argument. And the argument started when Nile accused Kairi of cheating on him with the boy next door. The argument had been soooooo great that Nile and Kairi didn't talk for two weeks! After these two weeks, Kairi began to miss Nile, and she decided to make things right again. But when she went looking for him, she got the shock of her life. Nile was hugging her friend (initially) Sasha!

**Kairi's Flashback**

"What are you doing with her?" Kairi yelled. Nile went pale when he saw her. "Kairi? I-I was-"he started to say. Sasha shoved him aside lightly. "Nile's with me now, Kai," She said smugly. "Better luck next time!"

"What?" Kairi stared in horror at the two. "You can't be! Right, Nile?" She looked at Nile expectantly. But Nile avoided meeting her gaze. "I'm sorry, Kairi. Sasha's my girlfriend now." He stepped beside Sasha. And Sasha threw a triumphant smirk at Kairi. Kairi's eyes filled with tears. She was on the verge of crying. Inside, her shock turned to sadness, and the bitter sadness turned to rage.

She glared at Sasha. "So this is why you wanted to be my friend," she snarled. "You were waiting for the perfect chance!" Nile kept quiet. Kairi's blue eyes burned with hatred. She glared at Sasha. "Get out of my sight, Sasha. If I see you again, I'll KILL YOU!" With that, Kairi turned and marched off, shoving everyone out of her way in her anger.

**End of Flashback**

Kairi couldn't stop thinking about that evil smirk on Sasha's face. The more she thought of it, the angrier she became. You idiot! I want REVENGE!


	3. Chapter 2: A Rising Opposition

Chapter 2: A Rising Opposition

At first, Nile, Kairi and Sasha only kept this to themselves. But soon, the others started to sense something was up. Hikaru became suspicious when Kairi didn't answer her calls; Kyoya had visited her several times, and she never answered her door, but he heard screaming inside. Carol, Miku and Masamune had realised that Nile had been keeping his distance from Kairi for quite some time, and Kenta, Madoka, Benkei and Gingka were also aware of Nile hanging out with some other girl, and not Kairi. So, they decided to talk to Nile...

"Nile?" Kyoya asked. Nile, cheerfully chatting away with Sasha, looked up. "Kyoya! Guys!" But deep inside, he felt nervous. He knew why they were here. "Has something been up lately?" Hikaru asked, as she pulled her hand from Kyoya's (which made him blush temporarily). "What's up? Nothing's wrong!" Sasha insisted. Miku gave her a hard look. "Why is _she_ with Nile?" she demanded, jabbing her index at her. Madoka hastily pushed down her finger. "Miku, that's rude!" she hissed.

"I think Kairi's going mad." Gingka commented. "I only visited yesterday," Kyoya added. "She didn't answer her door!" Benkei and Kenta stared at Nile and Sasha suspiciously. "And why are you with Sasha?" Benkei asked. "Did you and Kairi argue or something?" Kenta added accusingly.

Just then, Sasha interrupted. "Kairi argued. She left. I came. End of story." She explained. Carol stared at her.  
"What?" she snapped. "From the looks of it, you stole Nile from Kairi!" Sasha shrugged. "Whatever! She didn't talk to him for two weeks!" "That's cheating!" Gingka yelled. "You did it without Kairi's knowledge!" Madoka agreed. "You're a witch!" Masamune shouted "Yeah!" Miku joined in. "Because of your selfishness, our friend is losing herself!"

Kyoya stared at Nile. "Why?" he demanded. Nile looked away, scowling. "What? Kairi didn't talk! And evidently..." He turned and pulled Sasha closer to him. "Sasha loves me better."

"What?" Carol shouted.

"Excuse me?" Gingka and Madoka said.

"What the heck!" Benkei yelled.

"You stomped on Kairi's heart!" Masamune cried.

"Heartless people!" Kenta scowled.

"Disgraceful idiots!" Miku yelled. "Now my close friend has gone off the hook!" Hikaru gritted her teeth. "Enh... Why, you..." Kyoya blocked his girlfriend with his hand. "Wow, you really have changed, Nile." He snarled. He beckoned everyone else to follow him. "Come on. I don't want to see these jerks around her anymore." With that, the group turned and walked off. Miku glared at Sasha. "You pompous harpy. I'll burn your house down if something happens to Kairi!" she then turned and marched off.

Sasha felt relieved to have gotten rid of them, but Nile...he was upset. _What have I done? All my friends are against me! And Kairi..."_


	4. Chapter 3: Who Do I Love?

Chapter 3: Who Do I Love?

Nile sighed and flopped down on the couch. He had just returned from a date with Sasha. And he was thinking. _Maybe I should..._

"Thinking of Sasha?" a voice said. Shocked, Nile spun round. "Kairi! How'd you-" Nile said. "Forget the greeting." Kairi snapped. But then, to Nile's surprise, Kairi grinned. "Actually, I came here to congratulate you and Sasha. I'm happy for you." "Really?" Kairi's smile faded. "Whatever." She leaned against the wall. "Is Sasha prettier than me?" "What?" Nile asked. "I just want to know... Why is it that after two weeks I find you dating my ex-friend?" Kairi demanded. Nile shrugged. "Look, Kairi, you should have come earlier. I'm with Sasha now." Kairi's eyes went wide. "What?" "It's too late, Kairi. I don't love you anymore." Kairi stared at Nile. She screamed. "All those broken pictures, those tears, that stupid rose I burned to ashes are all just TRASH now!" She glared at Nile coldly. "And all you said were lies." Nile was startled."That's it! I'm going home!" Kairi kicked the door open and ran out, crying. Nile sat frozen. He had no idea what to do. He did love Sasha, but deep down inside, no doubt, his long time love for Kairi was burning like a flame. So, Nile had only one question revolving around in his head: Who did he really love? Sasha? Kairi?

Kairi curled herself up in her bed, crying. Sadness had overwhelmed her now. Her feelings were going up and down. _"I don't love you anymore."_ Nile's words had torn her apart in a heartbeat. _What did I do to deserve this?_ Kairi let out a wail of grief before burying her face in her pillow. She couldn't take this feeling anymore. _It's no use! No matter how hard I try, Nile will still choose that rotten Sasha! I will get even with her!_

Hikaru jolted up in cold sweat. She had just had a weird dream. In her dream, she saw Kairi. Her friend had her head pressed to the wall, and in her hand, was a photo of Nile. Then, she spotted Sasha a few feet away, moving towards Kairi with a dagger in her hand... Oh no! Hikaru woke up before she could see what happened. She had a bad feeling about this. _Should I tell Kyoya? I'm his girlfriend, after all. I think something going to happen to Kairi..._

**Splashfire99:** Uh oh. Here comes trouble!


	5. Chapter 4: Run, Kairi!

Chapter 4: Run, Kairi!

**Splashfire99**: Okay, this is the chapter where a slight Kyoya and Hikaru romance will be seen. And also, where Kairi will…. Uh….

Kairi aimlessly walked through the deserted street. Grey clouds covered the afternoon sky. She just couldn't stop thinking of Nile. _And to think I had found the right one…_

As the lilac haired teen wondered away, she walked into a deserted alley. Above her, the thunder rumbled. It was going to rain soon. _Rain… Just nice…_ Memories of Nile returned. A rainy day… oh, no, no! Why can't I stop thinking of Nile?

"Well, well, well, look who's here!" Kairi spun round. Oh no. Sasha was standing there with her fists clenched and a threatening look on her face. "Sasha." Kairi growled. "So here you are." Sasha smirked. "Nile rejected you already, Kai. Get over it!" Before Kairi knew it, Sasha pushed her roughly to the ground. "Nile's mine." She continued. "Nothing will stand in my way." She then aimed her fist at Kairi. "Including you!"

If Kairi wasn't suffering emotionally, she would've thrown Sasha off easily. But she was. This made her weaker than usual. Kairi let out a cry of pain each time Sasha kicked, slapped, or punched her. But the more she cried, the more smug Sasha became. In a few minutes, Sasha stood over a bleeding and battered Kairi triumphantly. "See ya, loser." She sneered, before backing out of the alley. This was the last thing Kairi saw before her strength faded and she blacked out.

"Are you sure about this? I know Kairi's been acting weird, but-"Kyoya said. "I'm sure something's wrong." Hikaru insisted. Kyoya sighed. "Fine. But when do you think this might happen?" Hikaru shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm pretty sure that…that… argh!" "Hikaru! Calm down! Please!" Kyoya grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed his forehead to hers. Seeing the pleading look in his eyes, she calmed down. "Sorry… but… what the-?"

"Hikaru, is something wrong? Kyoya asked. "Oh no!" Hikaru let go of Kyoya's hand and ran into the alley. Confused, Kyoya followed. What he saw next was horrifying. His own cousin was lying on the ground, and blood was bleeding profusely out of her arms. "Kairi!" Hikaru gasped. Kyoya carried her up. "We have to get her to the hospital!" He yelled. Hikaru followed Kyoya to the hospital. _Sasha did this! I knew she did!_

As Kairi lay in the ward, Kyoya and Hikaru told the others of Hikaru's dream and what happened. "so it was Sasha!" Benkei snarled angrily. "What a selfish jerk that girl is!" Carol added. But Kenta stood up. "I should tell Nile." He said. Everyone stared at him. "But why?' Hikaru protested. "He always sides with Sasha!" Madoka added.

"I know." Kenta said. "But I have this feeling that I have to tell him!" Kyoya stood up. "You can go." Even though Kyoya was angry at him, he had a feeling of sympathy for no reason for his old teammate. Miku was inside the room, talking to the nurse.

After Kenta left, Miku emerged from the room. "She isn't good," she said. "She's been beat up pretty bad." "So what condition is Kairi in?" Masamune asked worriedly. Miku looked at him gravely. "Critical.' She said.

Meanwhile, Kenta raced through the streets to Nile's house. I must tell him! But is he as heartless as Sasha is?


	6. Chapter 5: What's The Truth?

Chapter 5: What's the truth?

"Sasha, where have you been?" Nile asked. "I just got distracted while coming here, that's all." Sasha said, smiling. Just then, Nile spotted a red blot on Sasha's arm. It looked like blood! "What's _that_? "Nile asked. Sasha shrugged. "I scratched myself, that's all." Nile studied the blood curiously. That didn't look like Sasha's blood. It looked like someone else's blood smeared on her arm….

Just then, the door burst open. "Nile! Sasha!" Kenta had arrived! "Kenta?" Nile said. "Oh, it's you. "Sasha said. "Why are you so alarmed?" Nile asked. Kenta looked at him. "You wouldn't care." Just tell us!" He insisted. "Okay. Kairi's in the hospital, and in a very serious condition.

A wave of shock engulfed Nile. The world spun around him. "What? Why?" Kenta shook his head. "I dunno. Kyoya and Hikaru found her wounded today." _Wait a minute… the blood on Sasha's arm…._Nile glared at Sasha. "You did it!" Sasha pretended to look innocent. "Did what?" "Who says I can't recognise whose blood this is?' Nile snapped, holding up Sasha's arm. "Kairi is in danger because of you!"

Sasha looked smug. "Kairi was an obstacle to be removed from me having my way!" Kenta stared at her, shocked. At that moment, Nile lost it. "You cold hearted creep! You can't treat Kairi like this!" "Who says I can't?" "I do!" "And why?"

Nile paused. Sasha looked at him accusingly. "Do you love me, or Kairi?" the question shot through Nile's brain. Who did he really love? As he thought through what had happened so far, the answer came out of his mouth. "We're done. I regret choosing you over Kairi!" Sasha's face grew red with anger. Kenta gawked at Nile. He then turned, grabbed Sasha by the wrist, and dragged her out the door.

Kenta led Nile to the hospital later. "What are you doing here?" Hikaru snapped. "Didn't you thrash Kairi?" Miku added. "Look, I know. I'm sorry. But when I found out what happened to Kairi…" "Wait." Carol said. "Where's Sasha?" Nile shrugged. "I dumped her." "just go in. I don't mind." It was Kyoya. "Kyoya!" Hikaru yelled. Kyoya silenced her by putting his finger to her lips. "Calm down. Just let him go in."


	7. Chapter 6: Forgiveness

Chapter 6: Forgiveness

**Splashfire99:** Final chapter. I've got more stories in mind now, and I don't type very fast...

Nile slowly opened the door. Kairi lay in the bed, one leg and one arm bandaged. _This is all my fault. _He tried not to cry as he sat down beside her. He gently lifted her other arm and pressed his fingers to her pulse. It was weakening. Kairi was dying! Nile let out a small groan of despair. "Kairi... I'm so sorry... You can't die..." He whispered. He actually bent down until his lips were close to hers. "Don't leave me... I promise I won't do such a thing again..." Nile then leaned down the rest of the way and kissed Kairi. His hand caressed her face. But just then, Nile felt Kairi's body twitch. He broke away and stared down.

"Nile..." Kairi moaned. Nile caught his breath as she opened her eyes. "But aren't you still with Sasha?" He shook his head. "I just dumped her." Kairi stared at him. "You did?" "Yep." Nile then did something he had never done before. He leaned forward and nuzzled Kairi affectionately. Once she looked up again, he grabbed her wrist and pressed his lips to hers once again.

"Would that show you I'm sorry?" "Well, I didn't object."

"Then I'd take that as a yes."

...

So Nile and Kairi made up again. Their friends forgave Nile for their mistake. But for Sasha, she stayed away from them, scowling, and clenching her fist!

**Splashfire99: **Yay, this story is complete! Anyway, I have a new OC named Meiko Mitsune (Kairi's childhood friend and Ryuga's future girlfriend) who will be appearing in one of my next stories soon! So stay tuned! (I just can't stop writing Nile x Kairi stories! I wonder why?)


	8. Alert!

**Alert: I have a crossover story combining Rise Of The Guardians, Brave, Dance Central, and Metal Fight Beyblade (that's an anime). It's not in the Dance central category, but in Rise Of The Guardians crossovers and Metal fight Beyblade crossovers. The combination might seem weird, but that's cuz I combined my favorite shows. I've only got the sneak preview on, cuz right now I'm trying to finish two stories at one go...**


End file.
